Teach Me, Tell Me oneshot
by Theif of the Sand
Summary: KakaSaku. Sakura wanders in the rain as she thinks about when Kakashi said Iloveyou to her. Now the person shows up to prove his feelings, and to stop a girl from crying.


**Teach me, Tell Me**

**(one-shot):KakaSaku**

_by: Theif of the Sand_

* * *

I do not own Naruto! Or where I was inspired to write this FanFic!

* * *

I sat got off my bed side wondering what the hell happened? He was my teacher! He kissed me. He said he loved me, he really did!

I went towards the door, I grabbed a coat and proceeded to take a walk to drown my thoughts. It was in mid- Janurary, a very cold climate compared to the Sand Village.

I had walked at least a couple blocks and turned to head back to my apartment. I decided just to forget the incident.

Kakashi promised to love me. So when I found him walking in the street he seemed to be under the same sittuation. There was no orange book in site, and he was looking at the ground. Guilt must have been his old friend.I took this moment to ask.

"Kakashi?" I tapped him on the shoulder requesting his attention. I walked by him, he did not notice the tap until now. "Do you think I'm pretty?" He pulled his chin up and answered my question. _He would most likely just say I'm cute and pat my head like a twelve year-old. _Rain began to fall anticipating his answer, and a soft breeze began to follow.

The tall man answered to my back in an blatant voice, "No."

Summing up the courage I turned toward him, looking him straight in the eye. He looked down upon my already broken hearted face. I tightened me fist at his answer, my thick gloves became sweaty. I summoned up the courage again to look him in the eye and ask him once more, "Would you love me forever?" I anticipated his answer, I wound up my self waiting for the answer.

"No." he said.

_Another no. _

After that answer I my watery eyes began to leak; my composure and what seemed like the sudden rain on my face, rolled down on my cheeks. I decided to give him one last chance, my stomach felt twisted and the candle ofhope flickered in my heart.(Gai: No candle of youth! struck nice guy pose) (Inner Sakura: Not now wacks him on the head) I asked him a question one more time.

"Would you cry if I leave?" I hoped for a yes but of course fate said no.

Tears embedded my eyes, I began to run away in the freezing cold; getting away from the rain and **him**. I ran away towards my apartment , my brown overcoat lugging behind. I tried to wipe the crystals from my eyes. Sniffling I rummaged through my pockets looking for my keys.

_Lord, where are they?_ I realized I left them at Naruto's house when I was packing up my items. He was my ex-boyfriend.

I heard footsteps behind me, I tried to open my front door at a quicker pace, hoping that someone in the room would hear me.

The rain was still pouring down on me. Until he grabbed my shoulder, he also laid a gentle understanding hand on mine. He turned me around gently forcing my body to face his. "Sakura... I." He was lost for words. He was never good in situations like these.

Kakashi looked me straight in the eye and gave me a pleading look, just to here him out. Finally he began to speak after a minute or two of the awkward silence.

"Your not pretty your beautiful." I have never received a complement like that, not even from Naruto. He continued.

"I can't love you forever, forever is not enough." He pulled me closer to him, inches away from his lips. But there was still a problem his mask.. I could feel him breath on me.

He whispered, "If you left I would not cry, I would die." And in less than a heartbeat he pulled down his mask and kissed me, passionately. His tongue entered my mouth and I enjoyed every moment of it.

He was my tutor and I was his student. I found out today that I am a great student. I tilted my fingers in his silver hair and, I pulled him in for my longing kiss. His hands wrapped around my waist and we pulled me closer to his warm chest. We stayed like that together wishing for one moment more. And the bliss, after that kiss. It was intoxicating. But I still felt the nagging feeling that someone was watching me.

* * *

**Yay! That was a rewrite of a story on Quizilla. I changed the charecters to Kakashi and Sakura, so here you are!**

**I want to write an Ibiki fanfic soon! Or maybe even a Gemna... evil thoughts**

**Please review!**


End file.
